The Offering
by Evil Crocodile
Summary: A village deep in the forest has protection from the Dark One but all magic comes with a price, which maiden must pay it. Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any OUAT characters or any other likeness to any character references I did take allot of insperation from humanization images Warning: violence and sex
1. No choice

The sunlight poured through the holes of the canopy in the forest, it warms the ground the patches of light help flours grow in the clearing spots, Belle's body relaxes, here she felt safe, her father has forbid her from entering the forest since she was small most of the time she had a chaperone even in the village, luckily he was sleeping off a hangover this morning on the chair on her front porch so she could seek out.

Belle breathes in the summers air sighing gently with content and blush covers her cheeks warming her more, hope kept her coming back to this place, the place where she met him for the first time.

She pushes down her dark green hood which had a black lace patten she was very fond of it seeing it was only one of the few items that was her mothers. She also wore it because she could tell by his glances at her that he liked it, she smiles to herself he was like no one she had never she had ever met but this would be her last visit to this place.

Sadness fills her chest she knew that this was the way of the world, being married off with no more words on the matter and even worse it was to an oaf who was only going though it to strengthen his claim as next leader of the village.

She shivers at the cold wind and her future of her life "penny for your thoughts deary"

Belle's eyes widen she turns to see his face who she knew all too well, hair covered his face he was smiling but his eyes held a sadness, his big brown eyes where gentle, he walks too her his leather trousers catching the sunlight from underneath his cloak, his chest was covered in a loose white shirt on his hand reaches out for hers and helps her up.

"Rumpelstilskin" she smiles gently and he holds up a book "thank you for this Belle, I did enjoy it after all" their fingers brush as she takes the book and holds it tight to her chest.

Her fingers rub the emboss on the front, a million thoughts now buzzed in her mind, he could see her struggle to find words as her mouth opens and closes.

"Belle?" She loved the way he said her name, she feared that he would figure her feelings for him and would be horrified by it, he would tell her to go and never return to him, she casts the thought away "I came to say good bye"

He nods slowly listening to her thoughts leave her mouth "in five days the Dark one is coming to collect his offering from the village" she looks to the floor "you think he will choose you?"

His voice was calm and full of understanding, it should have not been a surprise to her he was a warlock of the forest, he was known for his elixirs and vast knowledge of all subjects, "who knows, I am unmarried and of correct age"

"you are seventeen" he corrected her, his eyes where linked to hers now "I turn Eighteen on the day of offering" a small breath leaves his chest.

Every twenty years the dark one would take a woman as payment, she was to be unmarried and of the age of eighteen years, in return he would protect the village some say this deal had been since the dawn of time Belle didn't believe it she shifted looking down

"even if I am not chosen my father wishes me to marry Gaston the next day" sorrow filled Belle's eyes, Rumple knew how much she hated the fool  
"I am sorry Belle"

She shakes her head, the sadness reached her chest now "at least it's not forever" she looks to the trees her eyes glassy now "maybe I will die in child birth, then I will be free" he looks at her a little angry "hush that"

He could not believe this strong and intelligent girl would just give up "you will not die Belle you are stronger than that" she meets his gaze " my hopes will my dreams, inside I will..."

"then you must run" his expression was deadly serious "I can't leave my father he is all I have"

Rumple crosses his arms over his chest "so you would marry, let yourself be shackled to a man you despise?" She smiles lightly "for my father and my village, yes"

His heart sank for the girl "I just wanted to thank you for everything" tears where pricking at her eyes "Belle" she steps back "you where kind to me and always there but I can't see you any more"

her words became more broken as she spoke she chocked out her last words which stabbed his chest "I'm sorry Rumpelstilskin"  
she turns away tears now falling down, it was now or never

"No" He grasps on to her wrist pulling him to his chest holding her head with his spare hand

"Rumple..?" he breathes deeply collecting his thoughts "No, you are the one to thank, you are strong your heart is true" he places his hand under her chin making her look at him

"no matter what stay brave Belle, so do the brave thing and braveness will follow"

her hands press on his chest nodding in understanding, her hand reaches up to his neck fear in her eyes but not of him but what he might do, she reaches up and her lips brush his softly as a test, he cranes his neck to meet her once more and holds her tight in his arms, a blush lights her cheeks his fingers run though her hair holding her close once their lips parted, he places another on her forehead "I am sorry Belle, truly" his thumb strokes her cheek

"so am I"

he would not let go of her nor would she move, a new tear slips down her cheek which he rubs away with his thumb, he looks to the village as the bell rings out, they knew it meant a town meeting

"go" she nods gently leaving him their hands still holding till she turns and heads back down the path running, pulling up her hood as a protection from his gaze.


	2. Your duty

Belle pushes open the loose panel entering the village she places it back quietly, she notes Ruby leaning on the barricade as look out for her.

Belle hurries over to her linking arms they head for the main of town, "did you see him" Belle nods solemnly "if the bell had not rung I would have never come back" Ruby giggles and rubs her friends arm they both see Belle's father Maurice shouting at the man who was supposed to chaperone her, Marl was his name he looked so embarrassed, Belle nearly snarled seeing Gaston stood there too with his arms crossed over his puffed out chest, he spots Belle.

"great" Ruby smiles "I think its time to go home" Belle holds her arm tight "don't you dare" the girl's exchange serious looks and giggle as they approach the men, Gaston voice cuts though Maurice's speech about being responsible "there is Belle, with Ruby as I said"

Maurice closes the gap between Belle and he "where have you been my girl, you should have Marl with you at all times" Belle restrains herself to roll her eyes "we just went walking father, you said get outside more often so I did" Maurice shakes his head "well you two need to head over to Widow Lucas home" Belle gives him a confused look but they head off anyway

Granny's home was one of the bigger houses in the village with dark oak panels for walls they enter into the warm building heading to the sitting room with a few more girls sat around waiting "aren't we all the offerings this year" Belle nods slowly to Ruby noting the girls "I don't really know any of them"  
Granny comes out the pantry and takes a seat on her rocking chair Belle and Ruby sit on the floor with the others, Granny claps her hands "right girls a lot to talk about tonight so lets gets started"

They all quieted and Granny leans forward a little in her chair counting them and gets comfortable "everything we will speak of tonight will not leave this house, unless one day you are chosen for this role, none of you will speak of this to your parents, siblings or future husbands am I understood?"  
the girls nod Granny breathes out slowly "seeing as some of you don't know each other we will do a little round just so we know who we are talking to"

Granny smiles gently "I am Granny Lucas, I am a widow, I had a daughter and Ruby is my Granddaughter, I have seen the dark one come to this village for the offering three times" Granny looks to Ruby, who smiles brightly

"I'm Ruby Lucas, I'm eighteen and I have never seen an offering or the dark one for that matter also" Ruby sighs "I'm in love with a guy so I'm scared about all this" Granny smiles solemnly to her, Ruby looks to Belle

"hey I am Belle French, well you all know my dad, I am eighteen on the day of offering, I am betrothed to Gaston, if I'm not chosen then my father wishes that we are wed the day after the offering" Belle looks to the floor "I am terrified" Belle looks too a girl with long red hair that gently curls around her shoulder

"I'm Zelena Mills, I'm nineteen, no betrothal thank god" she giggles "never seen a offering don't really want to but hey tradition and all" Granny didn't look impressed the next was a slim blonde with big blue and green eyes

"Emma Swan, I'm eighteen and I'm betrothed to Neil Cassedy, like... Belle" the girl was rubbing her hands together as she searched for her words "I'm scared too, I think I love Neil" the girl next to her with jet black hair rubs her shoulder and smiles brightly "me too, well I mean I love my Betrothed too, his name is David Nolan and he is so kind and a good man, I can not wait till we are married" the girls eyes glaze over "I hope the dark one can see that, I would hate to be parted from him forever" Granny looks to the girl more obsessed with her too be husband than herself "oh right, my name is Mary Margaret I am nineteen"

Granny sighs as she takes off her glasses rubbing the glass "now about the one who is chosen by the dark one I am sure you all have many questions but I am sure I will answer them so just listen for now" Granny places her glasses back on and leans forward resting her arms on her knees

"the dark one will appear near the end of the night and will choose one of you, who has never been clear over the course of time he has chosen all sorts of women, but a few things are assured"

Belle was staring at the floor rubbing the embossing of her book while the others where listening intently  
"who ever is chosen will never return to the village, you will leave with him forever, well your forever he is immortal, he will also take you to bed" some of the girls gasp and Belle looks up, Emma speaks up "why?" Belle speaks instead of Granny

"the deal, her offering is part of a spell, which gives him live forever and in return he gives protection to the village and keeps the women of the village fertile" Granny nods impressed by her Ruby looks at Granny worried "after that?" Granny closes her eyes slowly "after he takes the one then, has his way with them what happens?"  
"we don't know"

Ruby looked sick and now afraid, Belle notes Emma and Mary's fearful looks too, Granny stands opening her arms "anyway tomorrow you will all be fitted with dresses for the offering and those who are betrothed will be fitted the next day for their wedding dresses, Zelena snorts rudely but with a cruel look in her eyes,

"what's the point for all we know he could choose a bride to be" Emma was now shaking and Mary looked like she was going to cry, Belle and Ruby shoot Zelena dirty looks "what! Just a bit pointless in my eyes" Belle was not surprised now that Zelena had no betrothal, she looks to the two girls "it will not happen" Emma looked at Belle

"you can't know that!" Belle stands "if it does I promise I will offer myself" jaws drop all around Zelena stutters "you are betrothed as well as our leaders daughter!" Belle looks at her

"I would rather live knowing that someone could live out their chance of happiness than not, just because of my title or situation, everyone deserves happiness" Granny smiled at the girl who was just like her mother, "girls enough now time to sleep, please meet me at the tailor tomorrow for the fitting"

The girls all leave some wiping tears away, she shoos them out locking the door and turns to a dark figure who was now perched on her table eating an apple  
"well it seems you have five choices this time" he stays in darkness, she could only see the heel of his boot which taps the table leg, his voice ruff but she knew it was the dark one, they had met before but no one else could enter unheard like he

"all very different choices it would seem" Granny nods "do any strike your interest?" she hears him tut under his breath "if I didn't know you widow Lucas I would never share but we can play a game" he takes another bite of his apple

"I will answer one of your questions for one of mine" she breathe slowly "deal" he hums in satisfaction and points a scaled hand out the light it does not shock her seeing as she has seen him before

"your question first my dear" Granny walks and sits in her chair "what did you do with Milah after you chose her" he giggles excitably "ohhh the first cut is the deepest, well" he hesitates "after all that part of the ritual was done I sent her on her way, she found a lovely pirate and now they sail the seas" Granny smiles she was glad for the girl "the blonde one is very unsure of herself, why?" Granny looks to the floor remembering the moment she found out why Emma was the way she was.

"her father beat her for many years we found out a few years ago and stopped it permanently, he was cruel to her she fears all men no matter how kind"  
the dark one throws the apple core in the bin basket.

"did you let Cora go like you did Milah?" the dark one stands "yes" he keeps to the darkness "does the boy who your granddaughter loves does he love her?" Granny looks to his figure in the darkness "I don't know, he has never come to me to ask for her hand" the dark one smiles though it is unseen

"where you once a man" he stops in his pacing then continues "yes"

"you see Belle happy with her, betrothed?" she nearly laughs "never" he stops again "you seem so sure" Granny now stands

"Belle is a very cleaver girl, Gaston is a fool and he is not even half the man she deserves but fate throws women like her to men like him everyday" he grins this she could see "like you, this is why you watch over her" Granny nods "in a few days time widow Lucas" he disappears in a puff of dark magic


	3. I Need A Favour

Belle was flicking though a book throughout the fitting she was starting to hope these few day would end quickly, Ruby has been first and the dress was like a glove on her, but Zelena had been a nightmare it had to be perfect.

Belle was getting more angry with every moment, Emma was no fuss and Mary even more so she said originally the dress was fine even though her hem would drag in the dirt and didn't show her figure well.

Belle was the last the tailor was more frustrated than she it had been nearly twenty minutes and Belle looks to him "does it really matter if he wants then he will take, it does not matter to me"

he smiles "it's for the friends and family those who will miss the one who is taken, a pretty last view for them to remember you well by, Belle was shocked by not thinking of that

"also for those who do not have a betrothed its a good time to show off" Belle giggle "maybe Zelena might get lucky if she has some tape over her mouth that matches her sash on her dress"

They both burst out laughing and Granny enters "maybe your right Belle but that girl will be an old maid for sure" Granny inspects the dress "gods girl you are thin, I would go to say you don't eat but well in fact I have never seen anyone else love food more than you"

the tailor sighs as he pulls at the fabric "could have fooled me, but it will have to do"

Belle heads behind the curtain to change, the tailor hangs up the dress, Belle comes out from behind the curtain with a pail yellow dress on, the tailor stops and admires it he hums in thought, Granny raises her eyebrow Belle links her fingers in front of her

"something wrong?" he looks at her hair and a small plays to his lips and heads for his desk "no, you can go"

Gaston and his men where riding back from a hunt, two large dear where on the back of a horse as the man leads it's reins, Gaston feels the air go cold and stops his horse "go on ahead" the men nod and ride on, Gaston dismounts hitching his horse to a tree and looks to a shadow of a man lent against a great oak

"you wanted to talk to me" the shadows voice was harsh and low sounding impatient.

Gaston smiles and bows his head quickly "yes, you are the dark one?" the shadow lets out a huff "would I know that you wished to speak to me even though you have not told a soul in fear people may view you as weak or a beggar, stop wasting my time"

Gaston keeps his head cool and gathers himself "my future wife is one of the offerings this year, I would ask that you would not choose her" the dark one runs his finger down the bark of the tree, Gaston notices his scaled hand and slightly shudders "why?" his voice had interest now

"other than being betrothed to her since infancy, I know that with her by my side that I can lead these people make the village better, make us all better also she is in love with me"

though unseen a grin plays brightly on the dark ones face "really, is that so" Gaston looks down and holds his hand over his heart "we are meant to be, she is a beauty I can not loose her"

the voice of the shadow was thick now "I see, go home Gaston, all the girls fates including Belle's will wait till four days time" the shadow disappears in a puff, Gaston kicks a nearby stump in anger

Belle and Ruby sit under a large chestnut tree fixing some of their clothes, Ruby looks around and leans closer to Belle "I need a favour"

Ruby looked nervous "uh-oh" Belle smiles

"Me and Peter are going to run"

Belle's eyes widened and looks around to make sure there was no one around "are you two insane if you get caught" Ruby grabs her hand "please Belle tomorrow while you are having your fittings when you arrive you must tell Granny I'm still asleep, August is going to lie about Peter getting wood for the evening"

Ruby was now shaking, Belle places her other hand on theirs "I can't be separated from Peter, if I am chosen I will never see him again" tears trickle down her cheeks, Belle nods they hug each other tightly

"thankyou Belle" Belle sighs and looks at her seriously "don't you dare get caught" Ruby nods "we are going to leave tonight, so" her voice trails off and Belle nods in understanding


	4. Stupid Girl

Belle dances with Maurice in the town centre, her long practice dress swept the floor as she moved, she had got very good in the last few weeks Granny watched smiling like a fool

"keep you face up my girl, smile" Maurice urged but she couldn't she had already lied to Granny who had luckily stayed to coach Belle the guilt was burning her from the inside out, they stop and Belle notes the tailor waving, it was time she felt sick now who knows what suggestions Gaston had made.

Probably something easy to remove so he can start his clan as he called it, she shuddered at the thought she should have gone with Ruby, she heads into the tailors with Granny

"something troubling you girl" Belle snaps out her thoughts "not for much longer" said the tailor pulling a cover off her wedding dress Belle eyes stung it was beautiful.

A golden yellow dress with fine stitching of gold she gently touched, it was soft and silky this was nothing to do with Gaston she looks to the tailor in shock she had made no inclination of what she wanted but it was like he had jumped in her mind and made her something from her dreams, her dream wedding.

"I thought that the dress should try and at least compete with your beauty Belle, also to make sure Gaston realize how lucky he is" Belle hugs the man tightly and Granny nods in approval "thank you so much, I.."

she was cut off by a loud crash outside, they look at each other and headed out Belle's heart stops for a second seeing Peter laid on his back holding his arm, pain was clear in his eyes

Belle follows his eye line to Ruby knelt on the floor her wrist was held up by a man clad in a black dragon scaled coat, it was the Dark One he had caught them they must have got far from the village for them to only come back now, Belle moves slowly forward and Granny rushes by her towards the Dark One, others of the villagers had gathered now Maurice rubbed his hand through his hair with Gaston at his side.

Belle studied the Dark One he was a fraction taller than she if you got rid of the boots his body type was hard to tell seeing as the coat was thick it hid him but his hand wrapped tightly around Ruby's wrist was scaled and had a slight dark glimmer to it, his hair waved down to just under his ear nearly touching his high collar but as she got closer she could see the same skin type on his neck.

Ruby's cheek was red from maybe a slap she would surly find out later, Maurice speaks up "Dark One"

The man like creature looks to him his eyes like slits of a snake this unnerved him the most about the Dark One "I found them in the pass heading north, no possessions, just them" his voice was dark and laced with anger, Granny comes into Ruby's view she looks down "you stupid girl! Do you have any idea what you were doing, either of you? the Dark One had every right to kill you both"

Ruby looks up to Granny now her eyes dark "then get on with it" Granny looks like she had been shot with an arrow the Dark One was now getting visibly irritated, Ruby looks at him with her lip curled like an angry animal

"do it, kill me because I would rather die than let someone else decide my fate weather they be man, woman or beast!" she spat out the word beast and he lost his cool, he pulls her up by her wrist and shoves her away to the floor raising his hand darkness wrapping around it, Ruby looks up to him defiantly but he halts when Belle skids to a stop in front of Ruby.

Belle and the Dark One stared each other down for a second till they realized they had met before, Belle's hands where outstretched as a human shield, it was him, Rumplestilskin no scales and leather could hide that, the man she loved is the Dark One, his eyes flashed surprise and distress for a moment but passed as quick as it came, Belle let go of her held breath.

"I was the one who told Ruby to run" Maurice gasped and Ruby looks to her friend who was lying for her again

"if you have to punish someone then" she brings one hand to her chest lowering her head slightly "punish me instead"

he strides to her and she looks up to him, he cranes his neck slightly to meet her eyes "you would do that for her, how brave" his voice mocks, Belle's voice bites back with defiance and strength "do you brave thing and bravery will follow, my lord" He grins which sends a shiver down her spine, he looks to Maurice.

"Lord knows why your even bothering to marry her when she will not even back down to me" his eyes lock back on Belle's which were even stronger now he was recognizing her strength "no man will tame this one, she will make a good leader" his index finger goes under her chin gently pushing it up and his voice makes her shiver inside

"good job I'm no man" he turns and walks away letting Belle lower her chin once more "the next offering I find outside the village I will kill her and sting her up in a tree, three days" with that he disappears in a puff of dark smoke.

Belle breaths easy finally Maurice points to Ruby who was being held by Peter now "there are no words for what you two did, you can thank Belle for your lives because now she will pay the price" Maurice's hands shake as Gaston pipes up "we don't know who he will choose he may" Maurice cuts him off with his hand

"how could you be so foolish Belle? My girl you have no idea what you have done" Belle eyes crease with annoyance "yes I do! I had my friend spared what kind of person would I be to just stand by and let her friend die just because she was scared? That's not who I was bought up to be father"

Maurice shakes his head and dimly smiles at her proud that she stood her ground with him and the Dark One in one day, he hugs her tight "he is right you know Belle" he rubs her shoulder as he looks at her "you would make a fine leader, now you take Ruby and get her cleaned up you will be on run away watch" Maurice looks to Peter "we will get your arm fixed and then if you wish, you can join them" Peters mouth gapes "thank you thank you sir!" he nods


	5. A Quick Walk

Belle's eyes snap open irritated she kicked off the covers that lay on her, she was too hot unable to sleep, it was early morning two days left she changes into a simple blue dress with white cloth covering the top of her shoulders she heads downstairs she was determined she had to see him.

Grabbing her green cloak, she left the village like a small breeze in the air, quiet and unnoticed she heads down the hidden path to her spot of safety the air was still the flowers gone the sunlight was making the leaves on the tree seem a orange and red colour

"Rumlestilskin!" she was surprised he had not appeared as soon as she left the village after his threat yesterday

"Dark One!" her voice a desperate cry, tears threatening to fall a snap of twigs nearby makes her turn to him, he was in his Dark One skin his expression was hard to read but hers was clear, hurt and a lot of it

"did I not make it clear yesterday that none of you should leave the village" his hands in front of him holding each other she scowls at him "oh you made it clear that you have been lying to me ever since we met" she walks to him slowly "which is the real you because I feel so sick, I told you everything and now I have no idea who I fell in love with" he swallows hard "or was that a lie too?" he desperately wanted to snap her back to her home and place a spell around the village keeping her in but this was going to happen.

"Belle I tried to tell you" she snorts "you told me to run!" her eyes looked down the anger turning to sadness with every word

"all the time I thought my feelings were a foolish crush on a man who only saw me as nothing, until you kissed me back now I see it was foolish for sure, you tricked me" he breathes slowly "not the way I intended, I thought you would not see though my true form most look away, of course you didn't look away so you saw it was me" He puts his hand to his chest

"I thought if I could create someone you could relate to you would not feel so alone, I never intended to let it get as far as it did but the man you love can not be" his voice was dark again her hands go into fists "oh yes because heaven forbid you show me what you truly feel for me!" he points and leans over her trying to threaten her

"you read too many stories dear" she grins "no its not a story it's my life and yours, whether you like it or not you stole my heart and I yours"  
he growls out his words now "go home Belle"

"no" her eyes holding tears back "Now" she snaps back at him "No" his hand grasps her neck tight making her gasp "I will kill you deary" "fine" she chokes out "if killing me ends your struggle against yourself then do it but I will still love you" a tear streaks down his cheek his throat lets out a strangled sob bowing his head loosening his grip on her neck

"I only wanted you to be free and not have to be stuck with that fool you are betrothed too but now you want to be with a beast worse than he" she places her hand on his cheek he closes his eyes at her touch raising his head

"I choose you my only hope is that you choose me too" she kisses him gently on the lips, his arm wraps around her waist pulling her close, he nips her bottom lip as they kiss he stops to look into her eyes shaking his head

"I should have pushed you away from the very beginning" she rests her head on his chest "please don't leave me for Gaston" a growl leaves his chest and she looks up to him "you have no idea of what you ask Belle" his voice had venom in it "yes I do, we were told of the offering" he almost looks shocked and hints to his skin like scales "this is me you know, all over" she kisses his cheek and smiles

"how many times do we have to kiss for you to understand, I love you Rumplestilskin" his breathing hitches and he whispers "Belle"  
his mouth captures hers once more her arms wrap around his neck, she gently sighs happily between kisses.

Zelena covers her mouth and flees before she is seen by them, she giggles to herself if she played this right it could have great benefits for her.

Belle had sneaked back in without notice she entered the town centre noting Zelena talking to Gaston and decided to stay out of view and heads to Granny's to help with preparations she enters hanging up her cloak and joins Ruby at a shallow barrel of water and starts scrubbing the linen, Ruby smiles at Belle "sleep well" Belle laughs lightly "nope"

Zelena enters with the biggest grin plastered across her face, then she notes Belle "Good morning Belle and Ruby" she sits on her stool picking up her sewing  
"your late Zelena" Granny growls as she enters who smiles brightly "yes, sorry about that, you see I had some news I just had to pass on" Granny rolls her eyes and the others sigh it was going to be a long hour

"I saw a woman leave our village to meet a man" Belle's heart freezes and Zelena continues to smugly sow the others take interest "they were kissing, a lot!" Belle keeps working trying to stop her shaking

"funny isn't it every woman in this village is married or an offering so we have one naughty girl on the loose" she giggles manically and grins once more, Emma leans forward "who was it?"

Zelena looks to Emma and dramatically shrugs "I could not say"  
how cleaver Belle thought Zelena knew it was Belle but must have been told not to say it was her, so she was going to play with her Belle smiles  
"you said you saw her leave, yet you saw them kissing?" Zelena looked surprised that Belle would even talk about it "yes that's what I said" Belle sits up ringing out her cloth

"either your a liar creating gossip to seem important or you left the village" Zelena's eyes widen in realization "I wonder what the Dark One would do if he found out, oh wait string you up in a tree that's what he said, right Granny?" the older woman nods "If I was you Zelena I would keep my mouth shut we would not want to loose you, after all its only two days till the offering"

Zelena was screaming inside Belle had her in a corner, she was right and bows her head Belle continues to scrub Ruby grins at Belle liking new bad ass Belle, Granny looked over Belle she had a strong happy glow today, something was off.

After the work was done Belle carried some linen home that needed some more stitching she found he father sat at the table of their home turning his glass of mead in his hand "bit early father" he jumps getting up from the table and leans on the fireplace not looking at her "father?" she grew concerned with his behaviour and puts her hand on his shoulder he turns pulling her into a tight hug his eyes red.

"forgive me, Belle I am so sorry" she looks up he is wiping away some tears she was fearful this was to do with Zelena  
"I should have never engaged you to Gaston, I was afraid for you my girl I didn't want you to be alone but you are strong, I finally realized yesterday when you stood toe to toe with the Dark One"

he rubs her shoulders "you stood in front of the man you truly love and told him you would never back down or shy away from your responsibilities no matter the cost" Belle gives him an odd look "the man I love?" Maurice nods "Zelena was not the only witness this morning" he hold her shoulders gently "I will annul the betrothal, you are the next leader whether he chooses you or not" Belle's eyes fill with tears and she hugs him tight "thank you father" he points to a small bag "stay at Granny's tonight you must fill her in and Ruby, I'm sure it will take all night" Belle stops by the bag "you can't face Gaston by yourself" Maurice smiles and picks up her bag "I have a few men following" she nods unsure and heads to Granny's a smile pulling at her cheeks

Granny leans back in her rocking chair and chuckles in amusement "that devil I had no idea, your not much better for sneaking out though" Ruby claps happily "can you imagine Zelena's face when she finds this out" Belle smiles sipping her drink, Granny smiles at Belle "out of all the girls you were always the hardest to read but your father and the Dark One are right you will be a grand leader" Belle stands and hugs Granny "only because I will have great friends by my side" Ruby lifts her mug in approval "always"

The door busts open with Emma, Mary and Zelena being pushed in by Neil and David, Granny raises from the chair pointing at them "what in fresh hell is going on" Neil was breathing heavy "Gaston has gone mad, he is beating on Maurice and his men" Neil notices Belle and grimaced, Belle was out the door before anyone could stop her, Ruby Neil and David follow in pursuit Granny shouts after them "get her back quickly"


	6. Loss And Change

Belle rounds the corner seeing Gaston punching her father over and over, rage fills her body she runs at him grabbing a book from a nearby table she throws it at him then tackles him in the stomach as he turns toward her winding him, she used all her strength to push him away from her father so she was now between them, Maurice slumps to the floor her eyes where wild.

"enough Gaston" he chuckles at her as he twists his wrist  
"Oh Belle little book worm Belle what happened you were my perfect little future wife" her face looked disgusted "not any more, my father is your leader as I will be after he" he chuckles darkly "no Belle" he back hands her hard and knees her stomach making her drop to the floor gasping for air

"We will be marring you just need a reminder, you get so confused sometimes poor Belle"  
she stands going to attack again but he grabs her wrist pulling her flush to him, he grins at her as she hits his chest to no effect then bites his hand he yelps shoving her to the floor, the people around couldn't move frightened for their lives Ruby goes to advance to be grabbed by her shoulder and pushed into Neil and David

"hey" she recognized the coat with black dragon skin it was the Dark One, she grinned knowing this was going to be good he walks into Gaston's view who raises his hands in welcome "Dark One!"

Belle looks up her lip cut, anger was gaining in Rumple's face Gaston notices this and points to Belle "forgive my behaviour but my betrothed was caught this morning kissing another so I felt discipline is necessary" Rumple giggles "Oh really, funny thing Gaston" his voice thickens

"Belle was with me" Gaston was visibly shaking, Belle reaches for a small dagger by her fathers still body, she could not see him take a breath her voice quivers "father?" she leans to his mouth to listen for breath, her lip quivering as Gaston points at Rumple "you?!" he snorts "you honestly think that she would want to be with you, when she has someone like me" Belle lifts her head slowly her word was almost a whisper but it cut though the air

"Rumple"  
Both Gaston's and Rumple's eyes snap to Belle as tears streak down her reddened cheeks, Gaston's chest tightens he didn't want to kill Maurice just make a point, Belle's jaw snaps shut she springs up slashing Gaston's face making a huge gash he cries out in shock and pain and holds the deep cut, Belle point with the dagger like an extension of her arm "Grab him!" she commands, the strength in her voice helped the people to move two men grab his arms restraining him another kicks the back of his knees to make him kneel, the people come forward making a circle around the men.

"I chose him because he understood me" Gaston looks to Belle "you only believe in value of the superficial, so you will live that mark on your face it will be your reminder forever" Rumple walks closer to Belle to look over at Gaston "the reminder to everyone of what sort of beast you are" the men take Gaston away  
Belle looks at the knife in her hand, she breathes heavy feeling sick she throws the knife to the floor in anger Granny enters the circle and places a coat over Maurice's face

"Maurice has passed with a heavy heart I ask" Granny looks to Belle "Belle will you take your fathers place?"  
Belle walks to Granny knelling next to her father's body placing her hand on his chest gently "I will"  
Granny breathes slowly "will you put the needs of the village before your own and protect all of those in it?"  
"I will"

Granny looks to Rumple "Dark One do you except this?"  
his voice was quiet and had a twinge of sadness "I do"

Granny nods and four men come into the circle and gently move Maurice onto a board "then Belle you are our new leader, rise and keep health" Belle stands as the men raise Maurice, she stood as a statue as they took him away, Rumple's voice was gentle as if speaking to a child

"until proper rights and burial have been performed the offering is cancelled" many were shocked Belle looks to him her face was also a little shocked "thank you"  
he bows and disappears in a flash of magic.

Belle sat on a small platform watching lovers dance around the fire in the centre of town, it had been two weeks and no sign of Rumplestilskin, Gaston had fled the village about a week ago once his face had healed.

She hated him for what he did but she felt pity for him because of the distaste the villagers had for him, no wonder he ran she stood as Granny approached and brought her into a hug. "what troubles you Granny?"

Granny stands by her side always for comfort and council "You have brought hope back to the girls, strength to the men and peace to Maurice, but heart break is in your eyes girl I know what you wish for" Belle casts her eyes to the floor she did miss Rumplestilskin "maybe you should go see him"

Belle looks to the fire "the last time I went to him my father died and I had to exile one of our best hunters" Granny looks at her "if you want to look at it that way" Belle raises an eyebrow and turns to her "it was more that your father gave his blessing to the man you love and we the village gained a great leader who already has shown her worth" Belle wipes a tear away from under her eye and squeaks out a small thank you Granny rubs her shoulder "no problem"

A cloud of purple smoke puffs between the fire and the platform, Rumple's form was clear once the smoke was gone he was wearing his normal dark coat but Belle noted the blood red waistcoat underneath it, her eyes scanned him and he did the same to her, they bow in recognition of each other "Dark One, you have returned"  
his eyes scan her once more checking for any scars left from Gaston but he feared more for the scars he had left in her mind.  
"yes I'm here about the offering"

Belle makes a signal and walks forward to the steps of the platform the girls line up either side of the stairs Mary and Emma where holding hands on the left, Ruby and Zelena had their arms linked on the right, Rumple breathes slowly Belle hardens her voice

"then choose" he looks to her and smiles she was so strong now, he steps forward Emma was starting to shake Mary tightens her grip, Ruby's jaw drops as Rumple starts to walk up the steps to Belle, Ruby jumps out of formation "no you can't"

Belle slightly backs away as he reaches the top step he grabs her wrist and holds it so her palm is faced up "Belle leader of this village hidden in this dark forest" His eyes lock with hers "you have brought so much light to this place more than I have ever seen over the past three hundred years, so the darkness will end with me"

He kisses the inside of her palm it made her heart pulse hard stealing her breath, he looks up to her "I release this village from the offering, forever" some villagers gasp Belle's voice was only heard by him

"what is the price, there must be" he smiles placing something into her palm and closing her hand around it before anyone could see "you loved me Belle, that was all I needed you broke the curse" he placed his other hand on his heart "you healed a broken heart with love and that deary is the most powerful thing in the world"

She was smiling now, he lets go of her hand although it stays where he held it, "lead them well Belle and find your happy ending" Her eyes widen as he walks back down the steps all eyes where on them he looks over his shoulder at her "goodbye Belle" she rushes down the steps and reaches out her fingers cut through the purple smoke she stops staring at the floor knowing he had just exiled himself from her life, she opens her hand to find two shards of jet tears fall from her eyes Ruby holds her friend tight.

Belle was sat on the floor in Granny's home measuring two velvet ribbons one black and the other blue, she cut them and started to attach a shard of jet to each one, Granny leaded forward in her chair, Ruby looked plain confused "that is a very old tradition your completing there Belle"

Belle tied the black ribbon around her neck "I love him I know he loves me too, he may have given them to me to push me to carry on without him but I will not" Ruby smiles "or its his way of proposing?" Granny sighs "Belle you know this is a fools errand he will not come back he knows that you and he can never be" she stands holding the blue ribbon and jet in her hand "I have to try"

She heads back to her home she had given her fathers home to a family who needed more room, her home was small but big for just her the door was hard to shut she needed to get it fixed before winter or she was never going to get it open there was a small fire place a couple of blankets around it from the night before with Ruby, she heads to the back of the room past a door arch where a spare room was, she walks into her kitchen and to the right there where stairs circling up she climbs using her free hand to steady herself she felt dizzy, once at the top she passed a spare room and headed into hers she gently strokes the fabric that hung down from the roof of the four poster bed, she sat down by it on the floor leaning her back on it pulling the dagger out from under the bed  
"I have to try"


	7. Maybe For The Best

The blade glimmers from the candle light she breathes slowly and quickly rips the blade across her wrist, she growls out many curse words, she felt too sick to do it again her arm and the knife drop heavy on the dark oak, her hand slightly twitching in pain her eyes felt heavy but the pain of the cut would not let her drop into sleep, she smiles "Rumplestilskin"

Her head lulls froward only to have her pushed back up against the bed harshly, something moves her head from side to side she couldn't focus.

A searing pain burns up her cut arm making her cry out but a hand clamps the voice to a muffle, her vision snaps back Rumple had his hand over the cut he lift his hand and it was gone along with his hand on her mouth.

She noted he had kicked the knife across the room, he looks at her with great fury in his eyes "You stupid girl!"

His voice was a near shout he points at her, he was still knelt in front of her "you would risk your life like that? you have people who rely on you" she sighs "It doesn't matter"

He slaps her hard across the face this shocked her deeply, she pushes him away and stumbles to her feet she grasps on to the post of her bed for balance she was a little light headed.

Rumple rises his voice still had a little twang of anger but concern painted over it "the blood you lost is going to effect you for a little while, rest Belle" she stares at the floor as if it had just slapped her.

"I hate you" he looked hurt by the words and a sigh leaves his throat as he walks by her "maybe that's for the best"

She grabs his coat pulling him to look at her, eyes where red and her cheek was a little sore from the strike "no, no its not it does not matter what you do I still love you" he searches her eyes.

"You want me to just carry on marry have children and forget, that is what I hate you for"

He puts his hand on her shoulder and gently rubs his thumb on her cheek "I can't give you anything but my attention I will live forever" Belle smiles which makes him smiles in return.

"Could you love me?" Rumple holds up the jet necklace with the blue ribbon and ties it around his neck then tucks it in his shirt  
"yes, I could"

Belle's eyes focus on him as he cranes his neck to kiss her lips she leans on the beam against her back, when she returns his kiss his hand on her face runs down her neck gently scratching the skin.

Down over her chest and it reaches her waist digging in his fingers in as his teeth nip at her bottom lip between kisses, Belles cheeks redden feeling hot her kisses become open mouthed.

Rumple pushes his knee between her legs and rests it on the beam behind her the hand on her waist carries on down her hip to the top of her leg with comes up to meet him.

His fingers find the hem of the dress then her soft leg, his fingers glide back up her leg to her hip scratching the skin stopping at her hip holding it while drawing circles with his index finger, her dress was crumpled up by her waist, she made a small noise of happiness as he presses against her "Belle?"  
She looks at him she could see his concern, she kisses the corner of his mouth and smiles shyly he leans his head onto her forehead she shows him the necklace around her neck

"it's you or no one"

He kisses her slowly, her mouth opens as his tongue licks her lip, it's caress makes her lean back her head, he starts to untie the back of the dress pulling the lases loose.

Placing small kisses on her neck and shoulder as new skin is shown to him, the skin on her cheeks were flushed now, he pulls loose the last tie making it slip down to her hips, with a small push it falls down to the floor which gave her a small shiver.

Rumple takes a step back pulling off his jacket then placing it on the back of a chair Belle tiptoes to kiss his neck, his arms wrap around her as she unbuttons his waist coat and curiously nibbles his neck he makes a tiny groan as her teeth nips the flesh there, pushing the waistcoat off his shoulders revealing his black dress shirt her fingers press into his chest feeling the muscles tense against her fingers.

He lifts her up resting her weight on the core of his stomach his arm under her bum the other holding her back, her legs grip his waist a small giggle leaves her at this quick moment.

Her head rest on his shoulder placing a quick kiss there a grin pulls at his mouth as he walks them over to the foot of the bed and lays her down on the sheets. She watches him unbutton his shirt but leave it on to lean his knee on the mattress kissing her lips once more her lip slightly quivers against his, he whispers

"lean back"

She rolls down on to her back so it is flush against the mattress his hand runs up her chest grazing over her right nipple making her breath quicken his fingers lead a trail to her cheek, her hand presses against his she turns her face into palm to kiss it.

She was slightly startled by the small thuds of his boots as he kicks them off his feet understanding the noise her breath calms.  
His kisses trail down to her shoulder as he loosens his ties on his trousers, his teeth nip at her chest down the centre, small kisses and licks make her feel warm creating a knot in her stomach.

His other knee reaches onto the bed as he pushes off his trousers, his arm wraps underneath her pulling her close as he moves them up the bed and puts himself between her legs.

Rumple looks into her eyes moving some hair out her face taking in her beauty but it was no comparison to her kind heart and innocence, he sighs deeply

"it's not to late Belle"

Though she had been very willing in her actions he knew for every woman this was slightly frighting her jumpy behaviour was making it difficult for him to continue.  
"you understand there is no going back after this, and it will hurt"

Belle smiles even though her lip was still quivering but it does not show in her voice "I do want this Rumple" his thumb gently rubs along her lip and it stops quivering  
"all right" he says softy kissing her, him thumb rubs her cheek as his other hand slips between them his finger enters her easily, her mouth opens slightly as he enters another he feels his fingers coated in her fluid he makes a beckoning motion with his fingers which makes a small moan leave Belles chest every time he bends them.

Chased kisses attack her neck as he continues a little faster but not too deep her moans were small every motion felt like a small buzz of life passing though her body.

His fingers left her to rub the fluid on to the end of his member he lowered and rubbed himself at her entrance, Belle reaches up for his cheek franticly he smiles giving a small kiss to comfort her, his hand on the bed came up on to her shoulder to rub the pulse point on her neck it was racing.

"I love you, Rumplestilskin" she rasps out he pushes in a little and lean over placing his other hand by her head "I love you, Belle"

His grip slightly tightens on her shoulder as he pushes in fully once there his head lowers to her neck and kisses Belle gasped as a dull ache hit her, he pulled his hips back nearly exiting her to push back in to the hilt making her moan this time.

He rolls his hip repeating this motion making her moan with every stoke, her fingers knit into his hair and her legs eventually wrap around him as his movements got more vigorous he bites around her shoulder as her soft cries made him move faster and harder into her body.

She was tightening, her breaths shorter his hand grab her hips driving deeper into her as her cries got louder in his ear, Belle held on to his back her nails now leaving marks she felt him thrust into something that she didn't know pleasure rips from her body leaving her and effecting him as he groans into her neck feeling a new warmth within her.

Her breath was shaky his head rests on her chest she kisses the top of his head he lifts his head stoking her face her eyes doe like, he pulls himself away and lays on his side next to her "Belle, love are you all right?" she nods pulling herself to him and nuzzles into his chest he runs his hand over her now slightly wet hair "yes" he hums "good" he lays on his back and she crawls up between his arm and chest "I do feel very sleepy" he chuckles lightly "you will, rest we can talk in the morning"


	8. You Shot Him!

Belle eyes flutter open feeling the warm sunlight on her cheeks, she stretches her arm reaching for a ribbon on her bedside dresser, an arm around her waist pulls her back into the warmth of Rumple's chest which makes her gasp then giggle as he nibbles her shoulder

"good morning Belle" his voice slightly croaky from waking "good morning, did you sleep well?" she sits up and starts to comb though her hair with her fingers.

He watches her drawing circles with his fingers on her leg "I did, what time is it" Belle starts to plat her hair "nearly noon" Rumple makes a small irritated noise.

He pushes himself up pecking her on the cheek "you going?" Belle hugs her knees and watches him pulling on his trousers and lase them back up "yes have a meeting" he pulls on his shirt noting her eyes had a hint of sadness, he cups her cheek "you all right?"

Belle nods rubbing her arm awkwardly "yes, it's just my hips are killing me" he chuckles they both jumps to the sound of a voice calling from downstairs, Belle kisses in inside of Rumple's hand before he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Pulling on a dressing gown she heads to the kitchen seeing Ruby waiting  
"hey what's up?" Ruby's expression was grave "there is trouble"

Belle storms out her home her long blue dress sweeping behind her Ruby nearly had to run to keep up, Belle reaches the village centre seeing the doctor tending to David an arrow was jammed though his arm and out the other side, she notes two men stood talking to each other while motioning to David.

Ruby points at the men "it was them" Belle strides over both men look her up and down one had the attire of a hunter the other in a long black coat he was turning his top hat in hand Ruby signals to the hunter.

"that's Graham he was the one who shot David, the other is Jefferson" Jefferson bows the other follows suit awkwardly "my lady, good day"

Belle crosses her arms over her chest slightly puffing it out, clearly angry "is there any reason why you shot one of my men" Jefferson chuckles turning his hat once again in his hands "well of course but the information is sensitive" Belle looks him up and down once more and motions them to follow her "Ruby get Granny and meet me at my home"

Ruby heads off Belle shoves open the heavy door and leads the men to a table in her home she sits the two sit looking around the home the hunter speaks up his voice harsh "you have a nice home" she sighs and rubs her forehead "why did you shoot David?"

Jefferson places his hat on the table then sits "I think that conversation should be saved for your husband Mrs?" Belle smiles and knits her fingers "I don't have a husband, I'm the leader of this settlement and to be frank your wasting my time" her expression was irritated.

Jefferson points to Belle's necklace with the shard of jet hanging from it "it maybe an old tradition but that necklace says otherwise" Belle opens her hands to show her palms "that is my concern, last chance"

Granny enters the room Jefferson stands opening his arms they hug tightly "oh you have grown up finally" Belle stands "Granny it has been so long, wait so we are in the south we must be much further out than expected" Jefferson looks to Belle "then you must be Belle we heard about your father and the traitor Gaston, forgive my weariness, Granny and I go long back" Belle nods in acknowledgement and they all sit Granny looks to the men "what are you doing all the way out here?"

Jefferson leans back sighing "We had to run, the brother of our leader killed him now he and his giggling idiots are destroying the land all around, we shot you man out of fear I hope you can forgive us" Jefferson runs his fingers though his hair "we have been trying to find somewhere to settle for now my wife is pregnant and can't take much more travel"

Belle was mindlessly playing with her necklace Granny looks to Belle "you can stay here for now, I will see what can be done about the other problem" Jefferson looked to this girl about the same age as his wife who now other than protecting her village was taking in them, he stands bowing deeply "thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am" Belle nods and points to the door "let Ruby know of my decision and they will get your people sorted food, clean clothes whatever is needed" the two men head out and Belle looks to Granny who was now sat next to her.

"what troubles you Belle" Belle stares at the table "it's about Rumple" Granny chuckles "of course did he see you last night?" Belle nods "he also took the other jet necklace" Granny raises her eyebrow "did he take you to bed?"  
Belle turns the necklace "yes the once" Granny takes off her glasses "your worried about having his child?" Belle nods rubbing her temples  
"well there are a few options open to you, what ever you do no one of our village will judge you for but you must make a decision you can live with, would you want a child?" Belle looks at Granny "I guess so but I'm unsure"

Granny nods leaning forward placing a hand on Belle's shoulder "either you continue as you are and do nothing so what will be will be, he maybe already controlling the situation, or you purge yourself after he lays with you its not pleasant but it will keep you without child" Belle nods slowly "I will keep that in mind"

Belle sits at a large table with Granny and Red either side of her with Jefferson his wife Priscilla and Graham they had decided to eat at Granny's home seeing it was big enough for them, Belle hadn't eaten much she had been in deep thought the whole evening, the others around her where laughing and talking of times past she stands scraping her food into the bin and starts to washes the plate.

Jefferson had noticed the young leaders sighs and distance to all around her "Miss Belle if it is ok to call you that" she turns around to look at him and leans on the counter "Belle is fine" she dries the plate in her hands while watching him think about the words he was going to use

"word on the wind is that a warlock watches over your land" Belle looks to the floor and Granny leans back in her chair "Rumplestilskin is his name, he does look out for us in his way" Belle smiles to herself and places the plate away.

"talking about me?" everyone turns to the voice by the front door and Priscilla stands holding her stomach "My lord!"

Rumple starts to walk to her but Jefferson stands to protect her, Priscilla grabs his arm nodding that it was fine "young Priscilla, you have gown up, married and expecting busy girl" Rumple cast his eye up and down Jefferson which unsettles him a little "what on earth has drove you so far south?"

Priscilla rubs her stomach "Scar killed him like he always said he would, now the land is dyeing" Rumple scowls and walks to Belle who holds up a cup of mead to him which he takes gently rubbing his thumb against her hand "oh dear" Rumple sighs

"I have said that they can say here for now" Rumple looks up to Belle and smiles "how kind" Jefferson nods "she is we hope bringing this trouble will not cause you issue" Rumple turns holding up his other hand in a flourish "not at all, I spoke with your shaman from your village and saw the destruction for myself"

Jefferson nods clearly worried Rumple points to Jefferson "stay till the battle is over I'm sure Nala will handle it" Priscilla and Jefferson looked shocked "Nala is alive?" Rumple nods and downs his cup "your shaman is heading to get help don't concern yourself for now, you will be very safe here"

Rumple places the cup by Belle and heads the door "Miss French and I have matters to discuss so excuse us" he pulls opens the door waiting for Belle, she nods to Granny and her guests as she heads out the door closes softly behind them.

The air was cold outside Belle rubs her arms and Rumple stops by her and holds out some parchment to her "a spell if Scar gets here, you can place it around the village as long as he or his men have not entered" Belle takes it and Rumple nods "are they that dangerous?"

"yes" his expression was grave

"I need to ask you something about us" Rumple chuckles and offers his arm which she links with "what troubles you" she would not look at him "last night I realized that our actions could cause a child"

He grins "my my, learnt that a bit late didn't you" she giggles and he pats her hand in his arm softly "does it concern you Belle if you did"

He stops them holding her hands facing her now, she still could not look at him "I don't know how I feel about it, I have people to watch over but I do love you" she looks at him now his gaze was fixed on her

"I was going to be happy with the present and if I gain a child then so be it" He cups her cheek which makes her smile "thank you Belle for holding open that option to me" she closes the gap between them and kisses him softly on his chin he stokes her face "I wish you to have everything you desire" Belle rest her head on his chest and he holds her close "then I think it's what I wish" she looks up to him "to give you a child" a small blush reaches his face his teeth nip at her lips  
"it's a deal then"


	9. Hurt

The sun was close to setting it had been three days since Jefferson and his band had moved in they where great hunters, David was making a good recovery with Mary's watchful eye over him.

Belle stretches as she waits for Ruby she had no rest the past few days seeing as Rumple was near enough living with her now. Ruby arrives holding a pile of table covers ready to be fixed "sorry I am late Granny could not find them" Belle nods it was a few days till Neil and Emma's wedding everyone was making preparations for it this was their task for the day.

"could I stay around tonight?" Belle smiles at her friend "of course but are you not going to see Peter?" Ruby rubs her arm "we had a fight and well"

Magic whips around the area stopping everyone in their tracks purple smoke bundles to show Rumple laying on the floor with an older man and a woman same age as Belle knelt over him "Rumple!"

Belle runs over to them and kneels by his side there was blood all over his waistcoat, some running from his mouth and his head, Ruby runs to fetch Granny nearly dropping the bundle of cloth.

Belle moves some hair out of his face he coughs out her name as her thumb rubs his cheek "what happened?" the older man speaks "the enemy, they are very strong some sort of wand" Rumple grabs Belle's hand his eyes were losing focus "the white bottle with the red symbols get it hurry" Belle sprints off to her home, Rumple coughs bringing up more blood.

"sit him up!" Jefferson commands as he and Granny rush over, Jefferson taps the girl on the shoulder and lifts Rumple into a sat position leaning him on his leg. Belle comes back holding up the potion "that's the one" Rumple coughs out.

Belle pulls out the cork and puts the bottle to Rumple's lips and drinks the liquid, it was vile and make him choke from the smell.

The girl looks to Jefferson "he was stabbed with a blade it chipped inside him" Belle wipes Rumple's mouth who was gasping for air Belle points to her home "get him inside" all four lift him into her home resting him on her bed, Granny was behind with Ruby "what was the blade?"

The older man spoke to Granny "nothing a normal blade, but they put a curse on him" Rumple cried out his dark skin flickers to normal flesh which makes everyone look concerned his eyes had great pain but they where human now large and brown, Belle looks to the man "what do we do?" the man shakes his head "It will wear off but they wanted to cause this pain"

Rumple grabs Jefferson's arm "you must pull the blade out!"

"your in human form now you will bleed to death" the older man retorts Rumple tries to catch his breath as pain pulls again "the white bottle will help with the blood, the blade has a tracking spell on it, they turned me human so it would stay in my body, get it out!" Jefferson nods the older man looks to the girl

"Nala keep the girls out and bring some more help" Belle eyes widen "wait no!" Nala and Ruby try to usher Belle out, she sees Rumple nod that it was fine for her to go and they sit down stairs seeing Dr Whale and a few lumber men pass by, Granny comes down shutting the door behind her holding the handle as a depreciate cry rips through the house, Belle leaps up

"no Belle!" Granny holds up her hand Nala grabs Belle's arm making her look at her "they are killing him" tears filling her eyes "there is nothing you can do for him, so sit down" Belle's hand was in a fist shaking staring at the new comer Nala's bright blue eyes boring into Belles "you need your strength for when they come because they will and no amount of crying will help him then" a shiver runs down her spine remembering her father, she nods slowly and sits.

"these people" Belle's voice was weak she takes a pencil and parchment onto her lap "tell me what you know" Nala crosses her arms over her chest smiling at the determined woman who was a wreak a second ago.

Nala moves some of her onyx hair out her face framing her dark expression, fear deep in her eyes "his name is Scar he got a hold of some sort of wand, your friend said it may have belonged to a witch of some sort, he killed his brother some of us got away but we lost Simba"

Belle looks to Nala who was rubbing her arms as if she was cold "Simba?" Nala smiles "we are betrothed but we have been best friends since I can remember, who knows where he is now" Nala holds up one of her hands "Me, Rafiki and The Dark One were searching but got ambushed by his gaggling idiots" they all jump at another cry from upstairs "who stabbed him?" Belle's eyes focus on Nalas "Shenzi she leads the rest of them, she is just as crazy but they respect her"

The door opens Jefferson was wiping his hands on a cloth getting rid of the blood Granny waves her hand in a shooing motion "time to go, Jefferson and Ruby stay if anything changes get the doctor"

All exit Nala rubs Belle's shoulder before she goes following the group out, Belle shuts the door silently looking to Jefferson "how is he?" Jefferson sits wiping his face "other than a foul temper by being bested by a human, fine" Belle nods Ruby points to the kitchen "I will make some lunch, soup should be fine right? Does he eat?"

Belle giggles lightly making her feel a little better "yes he does and soup sounds fine"

Belle heads upstairs, pushing the door open slowly seeing Rumple on the bed his chest exposed with a bandage around his middle, she stayed there staring at his pink flesh, she was so used to the dark glimmer of his skin this seemed unnatural, she enters he was breathing heavy, a few trickles of sweat running from his forehead, she grabs the bowl on her bedside table pouring water in it he stirs at the noise his eyes snapping to her "it's only me"

He sighs slowing blinking she sits by him on the bed gently dabbing the blood of his face reviling more pink flesh he chuckles "It will not last deary" she looks at him confused on what he could mean seeing as the possibles where endless "your referring too?"

His eyes stair off into the wall "everything" his brown eyes where filled with sadness "this human state, my pain, the ones who did this still living" he looks up to her "you and I"

Belle puts the cloth in the bowl a little hard making the water slosh about "really you want to do this while you are bed ridden?" she huffs and picks the cloth back up "you are a fool sometimes and have awful timing" she rings out the water, his voice was dark "they will kill you Belle if they find out about you" she cleans more blood off his neck.

"they will try and kill me regardless" he grabs her hand with what strength he had "this isn't a game Belle" her eyes cut though him "you think I will back away seeing as they have hurt someone I love?"

Rumple remembers Belle standing against Gaston and him when someone she loved was hurt, he smiles rubbing her hand with his thumb "I know you wouldn't Belle" she smiles and stands over him pointing "now that's over your going to stay here and eat soup till you change back.

He grimaced "eck, Belle love" she shakes her head and kisses his forehead "be good and I might let you try that thing you were talking about last night"

He quirks an eyebrow "I become bed bound and you get power hungry" Belle picks up the bowl full of bloody water "I am sure you would be the same" a grin pulls at his mouth "worse deary much worse, once I am done you will be bed bound" she giggles and heads downstairs.

Jefferson was leant against the counter watching Ruby stirring the pot he grins at Belle "well I think it's burnt"

Ruby punches his arm he chuckles "how is he? better spirits I hope" Belle nods pouring the water down the sink, Jefferson looks her up and down "how long have you two been at it then?" Belle blushes "at it?" he grins crossing his arms

"hiding your love of course, I saw his necklace when we took his shirt" Ruby looks to Belle now in realization "your still with him?!" Belle wipes the bowl with a towel not looking at either of them, Ruby crosses her arms "Belle he is going to live forever, your not"

Belle sighs "thank you for pointing out the obvious" Jefferson rubs his chin realizing her had opened a can of worms, Ruby opens her hands palms face up "I know you loved him when you met many times before the offering but he is not like us Belle, wouldn't it be easier to find someone who you can share a real life with?"

Belle looks up to her now "easier doesn't come into it Ruby, I love him and he loves me, I knew what I was getting into from when I sought him out as the Dark One, I not a fool he may leave tomorrow, when I grow old or at the very end of my life. I will not stand and watch him walk away because I was afraid of the what ifs" Jefferson smiles tipping his hat "good on you" Ruby smiles nodding her head in acceptance.


	10. A Different Veiw

Gaston rides his horse through the dark forest at his leisure eating an apple watching leaves rustle across the ground which makes his horse whinny "easy" he pats it's side in comfort, he had been travelling West now for about a week, peaceful but many thoughts had run though him and many remained, he carried on down the path leading his horse with no wish for a faster pace.

He takes off his glove to gently rub the healing skin on his cheek it itched like crazy, he assumed it meant it was healing, Belle reaches his thoughts once again, poor girl molested by darkness like she was, her mind destroyed by that creature seeing the mess that was created by the pair forced him to run he shivers at the thought of calling them a pair.

He hears voices below his path seeing three people walking the large path just down the small slope, the girl was Belle's age toned body used to work, her hair was onyx, an older man by her walking with a staff painted symbols where painted down his arms.

Gaston smiles realizing that it was Nala and Rafiki from the clan in the North, he couldn't remember their leaders name, he holds his breath taking in the last man it was him the Dark One, he spurs his horse to increase in speed to keep up with them pulling his bow off his back, this was his chance with the Dark One gone no one could stop him claiming his village back, he dismounts and runs ahead to lean on a tree for balance as he takes aim, he would only have one shot he breathes deeply but they come to a stop just before his range his breath hitches there was no way they saw him.

"My dear we found you" the voice was silky but filled with venom, he looks to see a man tall, slim with long dark hair very unkempt he had leadership marks painted down his left arm, Gaston growls under his breath who the hell is this ass ran though his mind as many men came out the bushes to the road a woman walks to the man's side she was giggling to herself pushing back her hair out her face pointing a short blade at the trio.

"We missed you girl!" Nala growls back at the woman "Go to hell Shenzi"

The Dark One raises his hand to stop any further out bursts from the young girl "these two have asked for my protection though this area please don't make this difficult Scar" The tall man steps forward his hands behind his back smiling at the Dark One "then give me the girl and we will let you be or" Scar holds up a purple wand which glows with dark power, Gaston raises a brow at the item which clearly unnerves the Dark One who responds "where did you get that?"

Scar chuckles darkly "oh you know where it got it"

Darkness explodes from the Dark One's hands wrapping around Scar, Shenzi and the other men engage against Nala and Rafiki the whole area was a blur of bodies Gaston knew he would have to get close now if he was ever going to get a shot, pulling up his hood he runs down the slope just behind the Dark One who was trying to keep the wands power contained, Nala and Rafiki where dispatching of the goons with ease clearly being better trained this was his only chance.

Gaston kneels in the slope taking aim seeing the darkness break from around Scar slightly he took the shot catching Nala and Shenzi's attention, Gaston held his breath as the arrow flew towards the Dark One's chest, the arrow stops dead caught in the Dark One's grasp the dark magic released Scar who whips the wand in his direction red smoke rips though the Dark One making him gasp, a grin pulls at Gaston's features as his foe goes to his knees gasping for air, his skin flickering as the curse takes affect on his body.

"Watch out!" Nala cries running to the knelt Dark One as Shenzi drives the dagger into his chest a grin deep in her features watching his eyes as they flicker to the Dark One form again she pushes the flat of the blade side on in his chest breaking it, Nala shunts her away ripping the blade out launching it at Shenzi lodging it in the ground nearby causing a manic laugh from the woman.

Gaston was drawing back another arrow noting the shock in his preys face as the curse was flicking though him, the arrow clips the top of the Dark One's forehead sending him to the floor "Rafiki!" the other man runs to them as Gaston releases the next arrow to only hit dirt the purple smoke dissipates making Gaston stand knowing it was over for now he tries to calm his breath as a slow clap grabs his attention to the man they called Scar.

"Bravo please tell us what brought on your desire to assist us, Sir?"

Gaston pulls down his hood "That thing is a beast" Scar raises an eyebrow "I'm the hunter" Scar points to Gaston's face "did he do that to you?"  
Gaston places his bow on his back once more "No he made the woman I love do it and turned the village I lived in against me, I am going to kill that beast if it the last thing I do" Scar brings his hands together rubbing them "then we have a similar destination wouldn't you say?" Gaston grins.

Rumple grimaced at the soup before him, Belle's arms where crossed over her chest "no" Belle holds her head up looking like a disappointed parent "still no" she goes to speak but a knock at the door interrupts her "come in"

Granny, Nala and Jefferson enter, Jefferson stands by Rumple's side looking at the soup "not hungry?" he chuckles Granny shoots him a look knowing Belle had come up about half an hour ago, Belle places the bowl on the bedside table with a sigh "these people are coming we need to be ready" Nala chirps up, Rumple grunts as he sits up "pointless you saw what happened to us three, hate to be the pessimist deary but these people are villagers not warriors"

Belle looks to her linked fingers in her lap she knew he was right "also they will be here in a matter of days" Granny looked confused "how would they know how to find us we are hidden by the mountains" Rumple nods holding up his hand

"Gaston was there, he will lead them to us there is no doubt" Nala's face shows realization "So it was him going after you, I didn't recognize him" Belle stands holding her hand over her mouth as she walked to the window in thought "Gaston's vendetta will aid Scar's approach so everyone needs to leave if they wish to live" Jefferson speaks in a sarcastic tone "and go where! to the next town so they can burn it down, no way I am not going" Rumple shakes his head "No I have a home East of here all tracks are lost with in a mile radius, those who can't fight will go there those who stay will most likely die" Granny crosses her arms "when do we go? It's not like you can go anywhere soon"

Rumple was rubbing his thumb against the jet of his necklace "Belle has been before she knows the way, I am staying here" Belle turns violently to Rumple who looks at her not surprised by her reaction "your not even healed or even back to normal" Rumple chuckles at her use of the word normal "there is no way I am leaving you here" his eye lock on her "yes you are" Belle feels a knot in her stomach the others seem a little weary too, he sits up fully pointing at her.

"you will take them to the cabin, or so help me Belle I will make you realize who your really dealing with" his voice was dark the threat was no game his eyes were narrow she walks back to the foot of the bed "this is the best thing for your people, so lead"

She turns sharply and walks to the door opening it "we leave tomorrow at noon, anyone who is staying should say their good byes then" Granny follows Belle out the room the door clicks shut Rumple leans back leaning on the head broad wincing.

Nala looks him up and down "did you have to be so cruel to her?" he briefly shuts his eyes "she won't go if I am nice about it" Nala heads for the door "I will see what we have to work with for the fight" Jefferson tips the rim of his hat as she leaves, Jefferson sits on the end of the bed "I sent the message we have had nothing back yet"

Rumple nods his eyes were closed again still in pain "you need eat you look peaky" a growl comes as he speaks "fuck the bowl of soup, I need my power back, I need to break that little pricks neck I need Belle to" he hesitates "I need her safe"


	11. Now Go

Belle ties down the last trunk on to the horse drawn cart, she checks the knots again to be sure it was nearly time to go, she ties on her green cloak she heads to the front of the cart patting the horse "hey there, ready?" she smiles as the horse bows it's head with a small huff, she notes the apples on the wall "of course" she gets to the wall feeling a little sick, lugging around cases and not having breakfast was not helping her well being.

She gives the apple to the horse who nibbles it up in one go, she gives him a pat noting the people starting to gather "here we go"

She jumps up onto a nearby wall waiting for everyone to gather, she notes Nala gathered with others who were staying behind Jefferson was turning his hat in his hand nerves getting to him, Belle claps three times to get everyone's attention.

"Right it should only take an hour to get to our destination at a good pace, just keep together and keep moving everything will be back to normal soon, lets go"

She steps down noting Jefferson kissing Priscilla's head she was crying rubbing her stomach, Granny was near by ready to lead her to the carriage rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

Belle walks to Nala "are you sure about staying?" Nala looks back to her group all women from her clan "of course we are made for battle, we will come and get you guys back home before you know it" they hug tightly and Nala whispers "I will watch out for him" Belle nods in thanks.

She had not gone back home last night she was still a little angry at him for speaking like that. Rafiki walks to Belle tapping her shoulder hinting it was time, everyone was lined up ready watching her, she looked to her fathers grave taking a deep breath, she holds her head high as she walks to the carriage but notes her front door open she slows to a halt to see him clearly.

Others noted her eye line Rumple walks down the steps his dark skin glimmers lightly against the sunlight, he was back to normal she had stopped now he walks to her some people where whispering she bows her head shutting out their voices out.

"My lord we are heading out now" He hated this cold front she was putting up his eyes cast over the line quickly then to her noting her necklace was tucked in today when normally it would be for all to see, he pulls his out from under his shirt letting it show

"I am sick of hiding from you Belle"

he pulls at the necklace string around her neck putting it on show "when you come back I want to start again, to give you the forever you deserve, to tell you everything" she searches his eyes he takes her hands in his holding them together "I want to do things properly" she smiles a small warmth pools in her stomach "would you like that?"

Her voice cracks a little "yes" he smiles kissing her on the lips not really caring for the forty odd eyes gawking at them he stokes her cheek he puts up her hood and points to the door.  
"Now go"

Belle climbs on to the cart it pulls away and the people follow, Jefferson comes to Rumple's side noting a small trickle of sweat fall down his forehead, the gates where closed behind the people.

Rumple breathes out heavy as his skin snaps back to human again Nala comes forward "you tricked her? You tricked them all!" Rumple rubs the heat from his forehead slightly gasping "I needed to, she needs to go knowing everything will be fine"

He holds his chest in pain Jefferson gets his arm under his shoulder to support him seeing blood starting to stain his shirt again "it's not getting better is it?" Rumple eyes were heavy "it will but when is the question" a raven lands in front of them squawking "ohh" Rumple grins.

Priscilla had sobbed the whole way fearful for her husband, Belle sees the cabin ahead she stops the cart near by the road facing back the way they came she helps Priscilla down and they head inside as others start to put up tents and shade lucky it was summer. Peter and Neil follow in after Belle all where in awe the place was full of book cases wall to wall, it smelt of parchment a blush creeps across her face she could clearly smell his scent a mix of herbs and spices.

Belle looks to the men "get everyone settled and clear some space in here for the elderly, I'm going to get Priscilla upstairs for some rest" with a nod they were gone she leads the weak woman up the stairs to the next floor which was all open like downstairs she helps her to the bed "rest now"

It was night everyone had just about squeezed into the cabin, Belle was brushing down the horse in the stable who was in good spirits, she chuckles at him as he bobs his head happy to be free of the reins and saddle "much better eh?"

Belle feels sightly sick for a moment and pause to catch her breath she turns to the door to be faced with Gaston, she froze in her tracks he grins at her "good evening Belle" she smiles falsely at him "Gaston we wondered were you went"

He chuckles darkly unnerving her "Lets just skip to the part where I say its time to go home and fix what we have Belle have the life we are supposed to, the Dark One is done it's time to stop this fighting" Belle looks to him unconvinced "please Gaston what ever mess you are in we can fix it"

Gaston puts his hand in his pocket pulling out a blue ribbon and the remains of the jet shard attached to it, her face drops "what did you do?" He grins and then she didn't want to hear the answer she felt sick "we sent him a present and, he must have thought it was from those people in the North he was asking after" he laughs cruelly.

Belle runs a finger across the stable door "so you don't know if he is dead?" Gaston realized she had just called his bluff about the Dark One, she rips open the gate holding the horse back he had never like Gaston rearing up towards him shooing with his hooves.

She barrelled though the back door shouting at the men getting a fire ready "Is everyone inside?" the men nod all turn to the stable as Gaston scrambles out being chased by the horse who was trying to stamp his hooves on him. Belle clasps her necklace "Rumple"

Rumple reads the note in his hand while sat on a beer barrel he looks at the vile that was attached to it, he pulls out the cork bringing it to his lips but he stops looking around which catches Nala's eye, he looks confused "Belle?"

He calms to drink again but instead stands looking around, Jefferson had noted the behaviour too, then Rumple turns he attention back to the bottle his eye brow raises in realization and throws it in to a wall.

"have you lost your mind?" Jefferson and Nala close the gap now "its a glass vile they don't have glass in their village" smoke starts to come off the wall as it starts to melt Nala gasped, her awareness heighten and uses her staff to deflect an arrow Jefferson and Rumple run for cover as more arrows fall.

Belle clutches her necklace "it's poison Rumple don't drink it" she looks up to see a woman with stood with a couple for men behind her holding a blade with the end chipped off, Belle starts to back away "we only want to talk" Belle ran back towards the cabin Ruby and Peter waiting at the door for her she pulls out the parchment Rumple had given her. The woman behind her barks out her orders "get her then!"

Belle turns on the porch and starts to read the writing on the parchment a gold shear comes down over the cabin a man runs into the sealed barrier hitting him back a few meters, Shenzi bends over in laughter pointing at her colleague writhing on the floor "ah! Did you see that! He flew!" The other two men laughing with her, Gaston approaches wiping dirt off his shirt Shenzi points her dagger at Belle "very nice spell girl, you must be the one we are looking for, get out here!"

 **-Note from the author-**

 **A young woman clad in a dark grey cloak kneels in front of the monk in brown robes with his hood up her voice soft her eyes cast down  
"forgive me father for I have sinned"  
the man nods as her eyes cast up to him slits like a reptiles mostly green of shading  
"I created something, a story of sorts which was to entertain and bring joy"  
She sighs her shoulders shrug in defeat opening her hands  
"but I have a writers block it's a nightmare plus my job and.."  
the man raises his hand  
"No one likes excuses deary, you what you need to do so get on with it"  
She stands heading to the door  
"To those who have been following from the begging I apologize for this long time to update the story but its been a busy time for me but no more I will finish what I started"**

 **\- Love Croc-**


	12. If You Wish It

Rumple lets a small groan leave his lips as a new wave of pain floats over him, the enchanted chains pulse they hold him up as he knelt in the dirt. Sweat running down his forehead his eyes half closed his human form was suffering, he could smell the infection in the stab womb if he stays this way there is no doubt he will die.

Growling at this thought he looks up from hearing the gates open his heart sinks seeing Belle and Priscilla being lead though the gates with Shenzi and Gaston. Scar noting the worry in the Dark One's eyes, grinning in satisfaction he stand with open arms "welcome back I see you were successful in your hunt but you have two women why?"  
Shenzi points with her knife at the different women as she speaks "the Dark One's girl"  
Belle's eyes locate Rumples and lock noting his human form tears well up in her eyes seeing his pain.  
"and the hatter's wife and baby" Shenzi circles her knife in the air grinning at Scar, Jefferson could only see his shaking wife through his good eye the other was bruised and slightly closed over.

Scar looks at the Dark One who was focused on only Belle, the anger in Gaston's eyes rising to boiling point, tears now spilling down Belle's cheeks Scar brings his hands together in a small clap. "here is the deal Dark One"

Rumple looks up to Scar his expression plain but anger was underneath it all "you are going to make me immortal"  
Rumple sneers his voice was grim "your insane"  
Scar raises his hand his voice was mocking "Shenzi dear lets make things clear on were everyone stands"  
Shenzi's hand grips into Belle's hair making her cry out in shock pushing her to her knees placing the knife to her cheek, Rumple does not move an inch but his eyes widen as Shenzi asks her question "eyes first?"

The dagger traces up her cheek making a whimper leave her open mouth, the chains that hold Rumple strain under the force of him jumping up and running forward. The metal sings holding him in place, his skin now had it's dark glimmer back for real this time, the chains glow with the change of his power returning.

Scar waves his hand to Shenzi who lowers the dagger but holds the back of Belle's neck "do we have a deal Dark One?"

Rumple's head bows in thought then looks to Scar "your asking, even though you could take what you want even without my dagger"  
Scar nods pulling out the purple wand "I respect you Dark One from what tales the owner of this wand had about you"  
Closing his eyes Rumple lets out a slow breath "I have other conditions"  
Scar nods looking over to Belle then back to him "name them"

Rumple stares at the floor his voice level "you will release this village and let them live in peace including Belle"  
Rumple looks up to Gaston "he must also stay away"  
Scar looks interested by this comment "why? it is clear the girl loves you and would never have him"  
Rumple looks to Belle "I fear for her safety and our child"

Belle's mouth drops then she looks down linking all the pieces in an instant, he sent her away because he was afraid of loosing them both.  
Scar nods to Shenzi for a lighter touch "I agree to these terms Dark One you have my word"

As Gaston steps forward to most likely protest, Scar flicks the wand in his direction sending magic through him bringing Gaston crumbling to the floor in a heap, his bag plus it contents spill through the dirt revealing a jar of purple light Belle notes Rumple's eyebrow quirk up she dives for it holding it tight as if to break it on a rock nearby.  
Scar holds up the wand Belle eyes fierce and her voice strong "I'll destroy it before you even move"  
Scar lowers the wand "girl he has bought your freedom don't be stupid now, you don't know what is in your hands"  
Rumple could see a tiny hand press again the glass jar Scar steps forward "if you break it then you will never be safe, give it here"

Rumples eyes close to focus Belle feels like arms wrap around her in a soft embrace a voice calls her deep with in her mind her eyes connect to Rumples and she smiles.  
"I'm fine with that, as long as I'm with him" She smashes the jar purple smoke envelops Belle knocking back Scar, he searches the ground franticly for the wand shortly after landing in the dirt.

"looking for this?"  
The smoke clears to reveal a woman in a long purple dress holding up the wand, Shenzi and her men start to back away.  
Scar lets out a nervous laugh "N-ila, my dear"

The woman waves her wand and the chains holding Rumple vanish Belle runs over to him, he holds her close kissing her forehead.  
Nila walks towards Scar who backs away on his backside holding up one hand which would be no defence for what comes next, Shenzi and her men high tail it only to be turned into hyenas.  
Nila turns her gaze back to Scar sighing "what am I going to do with you"  
Grinning with a flicking of her wrist the only thing left was his clothes Belle gasps covering her mouth her voice a whisper to his chest "s-he just, I thought she was a..."  
Nila smiles picking up the black kitten from the clothes tucking it under her arm, she flicks her wrist once more releasing Jefferson and the others from their bindings, Priscilla rushes over to Jefferson gently stroking his face whispering sweet nothings.

Nila looks back to Rumple and Belle "It's good to see you again Dark One, great thanks to both of you I'm free, what do you wish?"  
Belle looks up to Rumple "I have everything I could have ever hoped for"  
Rumple nods tucking some hair behind Belle's ear Nila could see concern in Rumple's eyes hidden by his great love for the young girl.  
Nila's voice was cold "you know that your forever is not his, people like he and I we don't die or age"  
Belle nods "I can say for certain nothing last forever so we will enjoy what is now because tomorrow it could change"

Sadness creeps to Rumple's features, Nila voice became warm.  
"would you wish your immortal life to end, to stop being Dark One instead be Rumplestilskin"  
Rumple hand gently squeezes Belles his voice shaken "I didn't think it was possible"  
Nila smiles stepping back raising her wand "If you truly wish it, then it will be"  
Rumple and Belle share a glance as Belle steps back, with the flick of the wrist Rumple was covered in smoke the others had gathered around to see him as the smoke clears his human flesh was reviled he was looking at his hands then to Belle a little shocked.

"Belle" his voice breaks from surprise, she runs into his arm wrapping hers around his neck kissing his lips gently, Nila bows her head walking away from the pair towards the wood stroking the kitten's head.  
"Nila!"  
She turns to see Rumple eyes clear for the first time since in three hundred years Belle in one arm the other out stretched to her.  
"all magic comes with a price, what is the price?"  
Nila smiles at the man who stood a few meters away surprised he still felt there was more to pay, her voice was clear but full great joy  
"I am doing what I promised all those years ago, if you could fully understand what it means to sacrifice yourself and your love for another then I would release you that was the deal remember, not only did you do that the offering ended because of you! you stopped a great evil cast over this land which has been since I was born"  
A breath catches in the woman's throat making her eyes water.  
"your price is to be a human, to keep breathing and enjoy every moment till the end because it will come"  
Rumple looks to Belle leaning on his chest nodding kissing her forehead with a gentle squeeze he nods back to Nila who vanishes in a gust of smoke.


End file.
